


На доске

by Greenmusik, WTF Drink And Bite 2021 (DrinkAndBite)



Series: Нормально пожрать можно только в галактике Пегас [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Artists, Caretaking, Courting Rituals, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Food, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, food art, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrinkAndBite/pseuds/WTF%20Drink%20And%20Bite%202021
Summary: Эван собирает шаркютри.
Relationships: Evan Lorne/Rodney McKay
Series: Нормально пожрать можно только в галактике Пегас [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135832
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс)





	На доске

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On Board](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064567) by [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier). 



Эван наслаждался возможностью проводить свободное время на кухне. Единственный морской котик на посту следил за наличием в кают-компании свежего кофе, сэндвичей и прочего, что можно по-быстрому перехватить, а остальные по большей части заглядывали ненадолго и снова уходили, возвращаясь к патрулированию или в лаборатории, где сидели до поздней ночи.

Эван всегда рассматривал выпечку и готовку как некий отдельный вид искусства, и наслаждался этим наравне с рисованием. Искусство заключалось в верном подборе ингредиентов, сочетание которых сулило особые вкусовые ощущения, и, конечно, в сервировке.

И пусть у Эвана не было возможности заниматься кулинарным искусством достаточно полно, прямо сейчас он с удовольствием сервировал поднос всякой всячиной.

На раздаточном столе перед ним было множество ингредиентов, некоторые их которых были земного происхождения, остальные же — собраны со всех уголков галактики Пегас. И теперь все они отправлялись на огромную мясницкую доску, располагаясь не только в самом выгодном ракурсе, но и в соответствии со сложной схемой сочетаемости вкусов и текстур.

Для начала Эван скатал тонко порезанное мясо. Мортаделлу, которую забрал по спецзаказу с «Дедала» во время последней доставки припасов. Вяленую вырезку свиноподобных животных, которых разводят на планете, заросшей колючим кустарником. Подсоленную сушёную говядину, которую приготовил самостоятельно.

Дальше была копчёная колбаса от монахов с М22-9Т7, острая и сладковатая одновременно. На доску она пошла целиком, и Эван положил рядом нож, чтобы отрезать по желанию.

Маленькая круглая плошка с бурой пастой, готовить которую он научился у бабушки. В этот раз Эван готовил из дикой уткоподобной птицы, которую они обнаружили на планете прыгучих змей. Он долго тушил мясо в жиру, пока оно не стало мягким и нежным, после чего измельчил и перетёр с пряностями до состояния пикантной пасты. В классическом рецепте использовалась утиная печень, но Эван полагал недопустимым то, что делали с животными для её производства.

Несколько видов сыров — мягких, средней зрелости, зрелых и выдержанных до каменной твёрдости. Сыры Эван делать не умел, да никогда и не интересовался, пока жил в коммуне, зато сыроделом оказался один из лингвистов, так что почти весь имеющийся на Атлантиде сыр был сделан здесь же, из местных ингредиентов. Эван нарезал каждый ломтиками, кроме клина самого мягкого.

Слегка подсушенные на огне ломтики хлеба, джем из крэк-ягод (название придумал полковник Шеппард, которому сразу пришлись по вкусу сладко-терпкие, чуть островатые плоды), оливки, приготовленный Эваном хумус из тава, местных бобов, два вида горчицы (сладкая и острая), пышная лёгкая паста из тормака, дольки не-цитрусовых пегасских фруктов, выращиваемых в оранжерее Атлантиды, и небольшая плошка с кимчи от капрала Чонга.

Когда всё нужное оказалось на доске, Эван внёс несколько мелких изменений и рассыпал щепоть соли над тормаком. Удовлетворившись окончательным видом, он сунул в сетку бутылку рууского вина и бутылку сладкого игристого ягодного сока, перекинул сетку за плечо, подхватил доску и направился к ближайшему транспортатору.

— Подумал, вам не помешает перекусить, — сказал он, входя в лабораторию.

Родни поднял взгляд от компьютера и с лазерной точностью сфокусировал его на сервированной доске.

— Майор, — широко улыбнулся Радек, — какой приятный сюрприз.

— Это что такое? — спросил Родни, поднимаясь со стула и подходя ближе, чтобы рассмотреть получше.

— Шаркютри, — ответила за Эвана Мико, расчищая ближайшую горизонтальную поверхность и забирая у него сетку. — Она прекрасна, майор.

— Ничто из этого не ядовито, доктор Маккей, — пообещал Эван.

Родни с довольным лицом потянулся к сыру.

— Это из тех, что делает доктор Чтоллис?

— Доктор Уоллас, — поправил его Радек. — Майор, останетесь разделить всё это с нами?

Никаких неотложных дел у Эвана не было, так что он остался. И ответил на каждый вопрос, касающийся содержимого доски и происхождения ингредиентов. Никто не спросил, с чего он вдруг так расстарался ради простого перекуса, но все были благодарны. Даже Родни.

— Ты… эм… Часто такое делаешь?

— Не слишком часто. Но если будет желание, могу для вас собрать. В любое время.

— Я ведь могу и воспользоваться предложением.

Эван очень на это надеялся.


End file.
